


Can you Keep a Secret?

by Yami_Kada7



Series: Link Down [11]
Category: E.T.: The Extra-Terrestrial (1982), Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Chibi Takeru and Kiku, Day 11, Flame is E.T., Kiku meets Flame, VRAINS Week 2019, VRLink14, Vrains characters in E.T.'s plot, Vrains goes Hollywood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yami_Kada7/pseuds/Yami_Kada7
Summary: Kiku knew that Takeru was determined to prove that the goblin from last night was real, but she didn't expect him to actually find one!





	Can you Keep a Secret?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm catching up! So close!
> 
> Also help I was getting so many ideas while writing this for other scenes from the movie, there are too many good parts.
> 
> Not the exact dialogue, but worked a bit better for the characters, I think.

“How are you feeling Takeru?” Kiku had a silly grin on her face as she walked into his messy room. “Did you find the goblin?” She laughed.

“Haha. Yes, I found it.” Takeru replied, walking over to the door to close it.

“Oh really?” Kiku grinned. “Then where is it?”

“Right here, but first you have to promise something.” Takeru replied, coming to stand in front of her with his arms crossed. 

“Sure, what?” Kiku set her backpack down.

Takeru pointed at her, pout on his face. “You can’t make fun of me for being scared of ghosts anymore. You also can’t tell anyone about this.”

“Alright, alright! Now show me!” She was still smiling at him.

“Okay, just, close your eyes.” Takeru backed away towards the closet. Kiku let her eyes fall closed, still barely able to see. “No, close ‘em!”

“Fine…” She turned around, keeping her eyes fully closed now. There were sounds of shuffling as the door to the closet was opened.

She started to turn around but was stopped by Takeru’s voice. “Promise me one more time. No teasing, and no telling anyone.”

She huffed. “I promise!”

“Okay then, here.” There was a hand on her shoulder, and Kiku whipped around until she came face to face with the strangest creature she had ever seen.

She screamed, until Takeru blocked her view of the creature, shushing her. She clamped her hands over her mouth, eyes wide as saucers as he moved back out of the way to reveal the creature behind him.

The creature was mostly humanoid, a dark red body with lighter red lines running along it. Its big yellow eyes took up a large chunk of its face, with one red line forming what looked like a smile. It didn’t seem to be wearing anything, but she was too occupied with its existence to care much. 

“Whoa.” Was all she could get out, hands coming down from her face as she stepped closer to the creature. 

Right then, the door downstairs opened, and the humans in the room froze. “Takeru! How are you feeling?” Takeru’s grandmother called up to them.

“Quick, hide!” Takeru hissed, and it took a second for her to realize that he was telling the creature to hide and not her.

Kiku snapped into action, taking the creature by the shoulders and herding it into the closet, ignoring the buzzing static that it made at her for the action. Takeru was about to shut the door on them when she spotted her backpack. She stabbed her finger at it, and Takeru whipped around to the bag, running to grab it then throwing it at her as footsteps came down the hallway. She grabbed the edge of the door and hauled it closed, just as the door to the room opened.

Takeru whirled around to face his grandmother, smiling up at her. “Well I see you’re feeling better.” She places a hand on his forehead just to be sure then nods, stepping away.

“Yeah, much better!” Takeru beamed up at her, trying to hide the way he kept shifting.

His grandmother smiled down at him. “Good, then while I’m gardening you can clean your room up a bit.” She gestured at the mess of clothes and toys scattered about.

Takeru nodded, not taking his eyes off her. “I will!”

She ruffled his hair, then left the room. Takeru followed behind her to close the door and waited for her footsteps to fade away, then raced over to the closet and pulled the door open. Kiku had a book open, and was showing the creature pictures from it. 

She looked up at him, then closed the book. “I should get going.” She tucked the book back into her bag, swinging it over her shoulder. “My parents will be wondering where I am.”

Kiku walked past him and to the window, but he grabbed her hand before she could reach it, stopping her. “Remember-”

“I won’t tell anyone, don’t worry.” She smiled at him, then turned to look between him and the creature. “I’ll try to come back after dinner, okay?”

Takeru nodded. “See you then!”

She climbed out the window and snuck away, vanishing behind the neighboring houses. Takeru turned back to the creature. “Okay then, let’s find a way to hide you from grandma and grandpa until Kiku comes back, okay?” Takeru clapped his hands together, looking at it.

It chirped static at him, which he took as a yes. Takeru grinned as he went back to his closet, getting out a blanket to drape over the creature, having the strange feeling that it was cold. Four red fingers curled over the edge of the blanket, keeping it in place.

He smiled at the creature. “I’ll take care of you, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought! I love getting feedback!
> 
> If anyone would like to know, I'm over on Tumblr under @yami-kada
> 
> Also in case you didn't know: there are somehow only 13 works in the entire E.T. tag of AO3. This is such a tragedy. I might write E.T. fic someday just to get that number up.
> 
> In the spirit of last year's Vrainsweek, this piece is not beta'd!


End file.
